They Met In The Park
by SexyDMalfoyGirl14
Summary: This is a Lily and James story. Rated for some language and "sexual content" but I'm barely 13 so you be the judge. Includes romance, adventure, drama, humor....EVERYTHING!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I only own the plots.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading my fan fiction. Any constructive critcism is okay but I recommend you make sure I'm in a good mood. I write many stories. I have another fan fiction going on at Harry potter.com so I will try to post as much as possible. Read and Review. Much Love!

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Funny how things change. One minute your on top of the world and the next you feel like your all alone. It can go the opposite way as well, much like how this story goes...  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  


"PETUNIA! COME BACK HERE NOW!" Lily Marie Evans shouted to her older sister who was running away with Lily's spell book.  


Lily was 14 years old and lived with her Mum, Dad, and Petunia in London, England. Lily attended Hogwarts from September 1st - June 29th. In the summer she spent most of her time studying or playing sports. Lily was what some people would classify as a "tomboy". But she didn't care. At least she was faster than anyone she knew. Lily didn't have many friends but the few she had were great and that's all that matters.  


"Come on Lil! I just want to look at it! Your going to the park to run anyway." said Petunia.  


"Fine! But I want it back whenever I get back!" Lily huffed as she walked outside. She pulled her hair back with one of the hair twistys on her wrist and jogged to the park. It was fairly late at night but the dimly lit lamps guided Lily down her normal path. She liked jogging late at night because nobody was usually in the park. She could think to herself and let her mind journey away without worrying if she might run into someone. It was rather warm outside. Lily was able to run without distractions. As she jogged down the trail her thoughts carried her until she was brought back to reality rather painfully.  


"OW!" Lily moaned as she was knocked to the ground along with someone else.  


"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" asked a boy, Lily's age. He had messy black hair, thick glasses, and dazzling blue eyes. Lily smiled. He was quite cute.  


"Yes. I should be fine." Lily said, getting up. "Just scraped my elbow." She examined her bleeding elbow. No big deal to her.  


"Oh my god. I'm soooo sorry." said the boy, taking out a handkerchief. Lily moved as he was about to dab her cut. He laughed.  


"Don't worry. It's clean." he said reassuringly. Lily smiled.  


"I'm Lily Evans" she said as the boy wiped the blood from her cut.  


"That name sounds familiar. I'm James Potter." he said. _She's beautiful,_ James thought. He smiled at her and shook her hand.  


"James Potter? As in the guy head of the Gryffindor quidditch team at Hogwarts?" Lily asked.  


"Yes, is that a prob-OH! Your Lily Evans!" said James.  


"I think we have already established that." she replied.   


"You beat me in every exam." said James, grinning. Lily blushed.  


"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow." James said, looking at the ground. Lily giggled.  


"Is the famous James Potter asking little ol' me out on a date?" Lily asked. James looked at her.  


"Depends. Do you want it to be one?" he asked. Lily grinned.  


"I'll tell you what. I'll race you around the trail twice. That is exactly a mile. If you beat me it will be a date. If you don't than we will just hang." Lily said. James grinned evilly.  


"Your on." James said. They took off, both at very steady paces. The first round was mainly a jog. The last round was all about who could run faster for longer. Lily was in the lead and closing in on the area they started at when James unexpectedly, ran out in front of her. He finished before her.   


"I guess it's a date." James said. Lily smiled.  


"Your the only person to beat me in a race." she said, falling on the soft grass.  


"Is that a good thing?" asked James, lying down next to her, looking up at the stars.  


"Yeah, but don't get use to it." Lily joked. They talked for what seemed like 5 minutes but when the large clock in the center of the park chimed midnight Lily and James were asleep, in the park.   


Lily woke early at the sound of the clock chiming 7 o'clock. She didn't know at first where she was but when she did...  


"JAMES! WAKE UP! WE FELL ASLEEP!" Lily shouted into his ear. He jumped up, his hair messier than ever. Lily burst out laughing.  


"Awww don't laugh at me." James said, pretending to be sad. Lily grinned.  


"My parents are going to kill me." Lily muttered.  


"Why? Because you fell asleep in a perfectly safe park?" James asked. Lily nodded.  


"Wow. My parents probably don't even realize I'm gone. One of the pleasures of being an only child in the Potter house, nobody even notices whether your there or not." James said.  


"That must suck." said Lily.  


"Not really. That means I can enter and leave as I want. Like nights like last night, I just wanted to get away so...I did." James said. Lily lied back down.   


"So where are we going to go today on our 'date'?" Lily asked. James looked at her.  


"You mean you don't want to go see your parents first?" James asked.  


"Why bother. They'll just hold up my day. I'll talk to them later." Lily said. James got a great idea. He jumped up, grabbed Lily's hand and they ran off, Lily not having any idea where they were going. They stopped at a lake. James took off his shirt and jumped in. Lily took off her shirt (she had worn her bathing suit under her clothes coincidently) and shorts and dived in. As she resurfaced she couldn't see where James had gone. Suddenly she felt something grab her leg.   


"AH!" she let out a surprised shriek. James came up form the water.  


"Ha! I like soooo freaked you out!" James laughed. Lily punched him playfully.  


"I wouldn't declare this a date." said Lily, punching him playfully.  


"Oh I saved the date part for later." James whispered in her ear before splashing her. Then all hell broke loose. Lily began dunking James and he would pick her up and toss her out into deep water. It was a good thing she knew how to swim. They played around until about noon. Lily got out of the lake and lied on the shore. James smiled at her. Every moment he spent with her, he liked her even more. How could he have not discovered her in Hogwarts?  


"I'm hungry." she sighed.  


"Well then, I guess it's time for part two out of the 3 part plan." said James, smiling. Lily put on her shorts but kept her bathing top showing mainly because James had grabbed her hand and began to run off again.  


"Your lucky I'm in such good shape." Lily said, catching up to him so she wasn't being dragged.  


"Yes, too true." said James. They ran through woods and over log bridges, never getting tired, laughing the whole way. They finally stopped at a large clearing. James whipped out his wand.  


"James, we can't do magic." Lily said.  


"Don't worry. My dad is the minister." said James, grinning. A picnic basket and blanket appeared on the ground and a record player played a very sweet tune.  


"Care to dance?" James asked.  


"I'd love to." said Lily. They began to dance to the slow tune. Lily smiled.   
  
*Lily's thoughts*  
This guy was absolutely perfect. He's sweet, funny, smart, athletic, everything! This is the best day of my life. I wonder if he's going to kiss me?  
  
*James's thoughts*  
She's so beautiful. She's nothing like Beth. I wonder if she knows I'm going out with Beth. It can be our little secret. Anything that happenes this summer stays in this summer. I wonder if I should kiss her?  
  
The song ended and James just looked into Lily's eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. Lily kissed him back and James took his chance at deepening the kiss. Lily didn't seem to mind. They lied down on the blanket and just kissed, completely oblivious to the world. Lily pulled away after a little while. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. He out an arm around her, placing his hand on her stomach, sending warmth all over her. She smiled and placed her hand over top of his. He grinned and they stayed like that, just enjoying each other's presences, talking about odds and ends.   


"So what's it like?" Lily asked, breaking a moment of silence.  


"What?" James asked.  


"What's it like to be rich?" asked Lily.  


James was caught off guard by the question. "Well I guess it's nice."  


"That's good." Lily said. She was very quiet after that.  


"Are you okay?" James asked.  


"Yes. I'm fine." Lily lied.  


"Well I better get going. We have 20 minutes until sunset." James said. He got up and they ran off again. The run was longer than usual. In 10 minutes they were sitting on top of a hill. Little kids were playing in sand boxed at the bottom and parents were sitting on benches, reading magazines and talking. Lily and James resumed the position they were at when lying on the picnic blanket. The sun set sending beautiful rays everywhere. It was amazing.  


"It's beautiful." Lily said. James smiled and kissed her.   


Lily walked home that night completely happy. There was a new spring in her step that wasn't there before. But the sprig was lost when she faced her father...

"Lily Marie Evans!" he shouted as Lily walked in the door. Lily's mind snapped out of her perfect world. Uh oh…

"Yes daddy?" she asked sweetly. Her dad wouldn't punish her like her mum. Thank god it was her dad.

"Where have you been all day? I nearly had a heart attack when Petunia said you never came home last night!" Mr. Evans yelled. Lily shrunk back in her chair. Although her dad wasn't as bad as her mum, he was still beyond scary when he was mad.

"I met a friend in the park and we were talking about we both just fell asleep. Then today we went to the lake and hung out in the woods and watched the sun set." said Lily.

"And who was this friend?" asked Mr. Evans.

"James Potter." Lily said quietly. Mr. Evans stared wide eyed at his daughter.

"You. Spent. All. Day. And. Last. Night. With. The. Son. Of. Our. New. Rich. Neighbors?" Mr. Evans asked slowly and clearly.

"They are our new neighbors?" Lily asked in disbelief. This was going to be perfect.

"Yes, they invited us to some sort of get together tomorrow. But you are now grounded." Mr. Evans said.

"Daddy! You can't do that! I want to see James!" Lily shouted at her father.

"Sweetie, I doubt James will be allowed to go. His parents are probably grounding him now."

"I bet they aren't." said Lily.

"Why do you say that?" Mr. Evans asked.

Lily sighed. "Because his parents don't even notice when he is gone. They are so wrapped up in riches and fame they don't even know they have a son." Mr. Evans looked sadly at his daughter.

"Fine. You can go but only because James should have someone to hang out with him and I pity anyone who has to hang out with Petunia." said Mr. Evans. Lily giggled and went to take a shower and go to bed in her warm bed.

~At James's house, once he came home~

"Mum, Dad! I'm home!" he called, not expecting an answer. He didn't get one anyway. He fell onto the sofa and stared up at the ceiling.

"Something wrong Master Potter?" a house elf came up to James.

"No. Everything is fine Minky." said James with a sigh.

"Minky! I need you in here!" Mr. Potter called.

"Minky will talk to you later sir." Minky said to James before leaving. Minky was a much older house elf. She was the only thing in the house that noticed him. Just then there was the sound of the front door swinging open. James heard Mrs. Potter come up the stairs.

"Where were you all day? We went to visit the new neighbors but you weren't here." she said to James.

"You mean you actually noticed?" James replied coolly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what it means mum. You guys never even notice I'm gone unless on the off chance we have to do something. I wasn't just gone all day, I was gone all night. I met a girl and she's pretty cool. She's nice, and pretty, and she can make me laugh." said James, thinking blissfully of Lily.

"And does she know about Beth, your girlfriend?" Mrs. Potter asked.

James looked at his hands. "No."

"James, your going to hurt her." Mrs. Potter said.

"Why should you care? You care about her feelings but you don't care about mine? You probably forgot today was my 15th birthday! I had the best birthday with Lily, and she didn't even know it was my birthday! I was also made a prefect, bet ya' didn't know that did you Mum?!" James shouted. He stormed off to his room, unpacked his things, took a shower and went to bed.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

"Lily! Wake up now!" Mrs. Evans called through Lily's door. Lily sighed and got out of bed. She put on a pair of bell bottoms and a tight light-red t-shirt. She walked up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Make your sister some breakfast. She just got her nail's done." Mrs. Evans said, not looking up from the morning paper in her hands. Lily lied down on the sofa and turned on the T.V.

"No." she said simply to her mum. Mrs. Evans looked up from her paper.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said I'm not going to make Petunia breakfast." Lily said. Since there were no good movies , she grabbed her camera and walked outside. Lily loved to take pictures of everything. She took pictures of people playing in the park, the swans on the lakes and even just of the scenery. Mrs. Evans followed her daughter outside. Something was obviously wrong besides Lily's objection to make breakfast. She wouldn't be getting mad over this.

"You get your butt back in there and make her breakfast or I'll call your father." said Mrs. Evans.

"Go ahead Mum. He wont do anything. He's the only one in this house who doesn't hate me." Lily said. Obviously she had crossed the line. Mrs. Evans smacked her daughter. In horror of what had just happened, Lily immediately ran off, tears beginning to fall down her cheek. She stopped in the middle of the woods in her backyard, her family owned the land. She climbed the tree house her and Petunia had built before they began to loath each other. When Lily was considered normal..

Lily took out her camera and began to snap pictures of squirrels in the near by trees. There was the sound of someone climbing the tree house. It was James. Lily tried to wipe away the tears but James already saw him. 

"Lily, what's wrong? Why if your cheek all red?" James asked. 

"Nothing." she lied.

"Don't lie to me." said James. Lily broke down in tears.

"She hates me." she sobbed.

"Who does?" James asked, letting Lily cry on his shoulder.

"M-m-my….my mum." she said quietly. James wrapped his arms around Lily. Lily sobbed for a while longer, James not knowing what to say. He felt bad for her. At least his mum didn't hate him. His mum would never even hit him at that. They stayed in the tree house until about noon, talking about different things.

"I have to go get ready for the dinner party tonight." Lily said, putting her camera back in her case. She was about to leave when James grabbed her hand.

"I forgot to thank you." said James.

"Thank me for what?" she asked.

"Giving me the best birthday ever." James said and he let her go. She kissed hi good-bye and went back to her house. James stayed up in the tree house.

Lily sneaked into the house and into her bathroom. She took a shower and went into her room. She smiled. All she could think about was James as she got ready. It was 3:30 by the time she was finally ready. She smiled at her reflection. She looked out window at the Potter house.

"Lily," she said to herself. "I think your in love." She sighed happily and 

went upstairs to wait for everybody else to get ready. 

By 4 o clock everybody was ready to leave. They walked to the Potter's. Lily hadn't even looked at her mum. James answered the door.

"Hi Lily." he said. She looked magnificent. She was wearing a long black dress and black heels. She had little make up, just a little mascara and some lip gloss, her dark red hair was curled loosely and she had gold necklace on. Lily walked inside. James greeted the rest if her family. He was rather cold to Mrs. Evans. He nearly burst out laughing at Petunia's attire. She was wearing a short, light blue dress( that wouldn't look bad on anyone else). It exposed most of her fat thighs, her hair was in a ponytail at the very top of her head, making it look like a volcanic eruption. Her shoes were high knee blue boots and her nails were long and also blue.

"Wow. Don't you look just like a smerf." Lily said. Petunia scowled and James laughed. The adults and Petunia began talking and James and Lily walked down a different hallway. They walked into a bedroom covered with Quidditch posters and books.

"This is my room." James said proudly. Lily laughed at all the clothes in the dirty clothes basket.

"I figured." Lily said. James kissed her. She kissed him back and the kiss deepened. She put her hands around his neck and he slipped his around her waist. She lied down on the bed and he lied down with her, kissing her. Suddenly they heard a few sniggers. James looked up to see Remus, Peter, and of course, Sirius standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys." James said, getting off the bed. Lily sat up, not blushing to her surprise.

"Tsk tsk. I hope you broke up with Beth before you started snogging sessions with the lovely red head." said Sirius. Lily looked at James, questioningly.

"Whose Beth?" she asked.

"My ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her though." lied James. Sirius knew James was lying preferred not to say anything…yet.

"So, whose your attractive red head?" Remus asked.

"I'm Lily Evans. And you are the famous marauder gang. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and the infamous Sirius Black, James's partner in crime." said Lily. They all grinned at her.

"You know me all too well." said Sirius, kissing her hand.

"Back off Sirius, I saw her first." said Remus, kissing her other hand.

James cleared his throat. "Actually I knew her before any of you." Lily grinned.

"See, that's where you all are wrong." said Lily.

"What?" asked James. Lily looked at Peter. His mind clicked.

"I knew Lily in grade school. Oh my god. You changed a lot." said Peter. The guys sighed sadly. Lily and Peter laughed.

"Uh James, I need to talk to you…alone." said Sirius. James shrugged and him and Sirius walked into the living room. 

"You didn't break up with Beth did you?" asked Sirius. James looked at him.

"No I didn't. Is it that obvious?" asked James.

"No, I just talked to her yesterday. Look, Lily seems nice but she doesn't seem like your other girls that would just leave you alone when she finds out your cheating on her. She's a red-head." said Sirius.

"Okay…What's so big about red-heads?" asked James.

"They don't take no shit from anyone." said Sirius with a grin.

A/N: I think the last comment (see above) is a compliment to all red-heads so please, don't flame me or anything. I'm a burnette so I wouldn't know but it's a common stereo-type…like the whole dumb blonde thing, which is proof right there that's it's not true. Now Review with comments. The one thing I'm concerned about it length chapter. Is this too long or too short? And I know Lily may seem a bit, cool and collective as some may classify it but Lily was desperate to make friends and she saw this as an opportunity. If you don't like her attitude, too bad but it does change later on, when she becomes more confident in herself. Okay, now I'm beginning to say too much.


	2. Half Brothers, Smooches, and Grease

****

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1...

A/N: Two chapters to begin ya with…

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

James and Sirius walked back into James's room. Lily must had run to her house quickly to get a pair of shorts and a shirt because she had her sporty look back. She was sitting on the floor playing cards with Remus and Peter.

"What are you guys playing?" asked James, sitting down between Remus and Lily. Sirius sat between Lily and Peter.

"21, Black Jack, whatever it is you wanna call it. Lily is good. She's better than Remus." Peter said.

"Peter, hate to break it to you but when you already have 20, usually you want to stay. Especially when your opponent has 19." Lily said.

"I thought you wanted to get over 21." said Peter. Remus rolled his eyes.

"It's called 21 because you want to get as close as possible to 21 with out going over you dufus. Even Sirius knew that one." said Remus. Sirius puffed his chest out proudly.

"Hey guys." came an annoying voice from the doorway. Everybody burst out laughing except Peter.

"Petunia, two words of advice. Go-away." Lily said coolly.

"Lily, two words of advice. Bite-me." Petunia replied. 

"Cat fight." muttered Sirius.

"Uh…who is that?" Peter whispered to James, obviously frightened.

"She's a smerf." said James. The guys laughed.

"Petunia, why are you hear anyway?" asked Lily.

"Well I saw your cute little friend and I'd thought I'd introduce myself." said Petunia, going up to Sirius.

"Help me." he mouthed to Lily.

"Petunia, as much as you may dream about actually having a boyfriend, it's never going to happen." Lily said, getting annoyed with her sister's attitude.

"Shove off Lily." said Petunia. She then did the unexpected. She kissed Sirius on the lips. The guys laughed (except Sirius of course who shoved Petunia off him). 

"Sorry, Smerfs aren't my type." he said to Petunia, who was glaring at Lily.

"You brainwashed them you little witch." said Petunia.

"No, they just have common sense and yes, I am a witch no shoo before I turn you into a frog. Hocus Pocus, Abracadabra." Lily teased. Petunia ran out of the room, screaming. The guys were still laughing. Sirius was spitting and wiping his lips.

"EWWW! Now I'm going to have to disinfect my mouth." Sirius whined.

"Poor you." the 3 boys chorused.

"Shut up." spat Sirius.

Lily tossed the card box onto the bed. "I'm too hyper to play cards. Lets go do something fun."

Sirius smiled evilly and looked at James. James returned the grin.

"Pranks." they said together.

"On who?" Peter asked.

"Well there is a muggle restaurant through the woods, I go there a lot. We can play some tricks on a few muggles." said James.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." said Lily.

"Well, Miss 'I-Want-To-Do-Something-Fun-But-It's-My-Way-Or-The- Highway', what is your idea?" asked Sirius. Lily playfully smacked him upside the head. 

"I don't know but maybe we-" Lily was interrupted by a squeel from the doorway.

"James! Oh I missed you so much!" Lily saw a blonde haired girl, about her age and height, rush over to James and give him a hug.

"Beth…wow. I didn't expect to see you here." said James, and he sounded like he wasn't pleased to see her.

"Your mom said she was having a party and I was invited. Hi guys. You must be Lily. I've seen you around school. I'm Beth Hardisty." said the girl. Lily looked at James who was just looking at the floor.

"Hello Beth. You must be James's girlfriend. I've heard so much about you." she said. She knew James hadn't broke up with Beth the moment he was hugged by her.

"I hope they were good things." she shot a glare at Sirius.

"Oh yes. Wonderful. Hey, now that we have 6 people how about some Quidditch?" Lily said. Everybody agreed. James grabbed some brooms.

"We'll just play with the quaffle. Two chasers and a keeper. Since Sirius and I are on the team we will be captains." James proclaimed.

"I pick first." said Sirius. James nodded his approval. "I pick Lily." Lily grinned.

"I figured you would want to play against James." he whispered in Lily's ear. They picked everybody else. Here were the teams.

James [C] Sirius [C]

Beth [C] Lily [C]

Peter [K] Remus [K]

"Let's play." Sirius shouted and tossed up the quaffle. Lily grabbed it and wooshed by James. Beth moved in front of Lily, causing her to have to stop in mid air. James then came up behind Lily and made a grab for the quaffle but Lily passed it to Sirius before he could catch it.

"You'll have to try harder than that Potter." she spat. James stared at her in shock. She had just stopped him form getting the quaffle…and he was the best Chaser on the House team. Sirius scored.

"Way to go Sirius!" Remus called from the posts at the other end of the field. Sirius gave Lily a high five and flew over to Remus. 

"It's about to get rough between Lily and James." he said. 

James had grabbed the quaffle and was flying down the field. Lily knocked into him, causing him to drop the quaffle. Sirius caught it and scored.

"Oops. My bad." Lily said to James. The game continued like that and the score ended 80-10.

"Tsk tsk. I guess your not all that Potter." said Lily. 

"Shut up Evans." replied James. Lily walked up to James and was nearly inches from his face.

"What did you say to me?" she asked.

"I told you to shut up. Got a problem with that?" James said coolly.

"Yeah I do."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Lily and James continued to bicker, everybody else watching in amusement, except Beth who tried to stop it…but only made it worse.

"James, just leave her alone." said Beth.

"Stay out of this." Lily snapped at Beth.

"Don't talk to her like that you stupid mudblood!" shouted James.

"How dare you!" Lily shrieked and slapped James with full force. She ran off. Sirius and Remus were furious.

"Who do you think you are? Your turning into a friggen Slytherin!" Sirius said to his best friend.

"Stay out of this." spat James.

"No. I'm not going to stay out of this. She ahs every right to hate you. First, you lie to her about breaking up with Beth and then you call her a mudblood. She gets enough crap from those Slytherins let alone from you." Sirius said in a deadly voice.

"How would you know what she's been through?! You just met her today!" James said.

"That's what you think. I know more about her than you ever will. Especially if you continue at this rate." said Sirius. He ran off after Lily. Remus than confronted James.

"Beth, can I talk to James alone?" asked Remus in a relatively calm voice.

"Sure." she said and she walked over to talk to Peter.

"You have some nerve." Remus began to walk with James. Emus didn't sound mean or rude but just…calm.

"I know." he said with a heavy sigh.

"I'd let her be for a while." advised Remus. James nodded. The began to walk back to where Peter and Beth were.

"One question though." James blurted out.

"What?" asked Remus.

"How would Sirius know her so well?" said James.

"Who knows. I mean, this is Sirius we are talking about." said Remus.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Sirius found Lily in the front yard, skipping rocks across the road.

"Lily, I need to talk to you about something." said Sirius. Lily wiped her eyes.

"Sit down." she said. Sirius sat down on the side walk with Lily.

"What's up?" she asked, still skipping rocks.

"Look. You can't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you okay?" Sirius looked around to make sure no one was watching. Lily looked at him.

"I promise. What is it?"

"Your mom. She disappears every other weekend doesn't she? Says she going to her sisters or to a friends or has to work over night?" said Sirius.

"Yes, she does. Why?" Sirius took a deep sigh.

"I'm your half brother." he said to her.

"H-h-how?" she asked.

"Your mum is my mum. We just have different dads. I'm not going to launch into the history now because it's not a nice story but I just wanted you to know and that every home video there is of you, I've seen it." Sirius joked. Lily gave him a hug, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. She then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god. If your related to me than your related to Petunia and Petunia kissed you…on the lips!" Lily laughed.

"Why do you think I was so grossed out. I've known for a while." said Sirius. Lily gave him another hug.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

As the clock chimed 10, all the kids were ready for bed (except Lily and James) but the adults were still up and about. They turned on a movie and everybody fell asleep. Lily absolutely loved the movie they were watching. It was Grease.

"We should do that." said James.

"Do what?" she asked. She was a little nicer to James but there was still a lot of tension. James was one of those guys that would have to do something really _really_ mean to stay mad at.

"Do a play. Like Grease." said James.

"That's it!" said Lily. "Remember, Professor Dumbledore was saying that this year the Prefects are allowed to organize some sort of special class. We can teach theatre. I took a summer class for 3 years."

"Perfect. And at the end of the year we can put on a musical." said James. Lily and James began planning a bunch of different ideas. Lily went to go restart the movie for about the 5th time.

"Lily?" James said as she began to rewind it.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He truly did look it. 

"I know you are." said Lily. She sat back down on the couch.

"Than will you please forgive me." James pleaded.

"I don't know." she said. He sighed. They continued planning until the song "Summer Lovin" started.

"Sing with me Lily." said James, getting up and beginning to sing. Lily grinned. As Sandy's part started Lily began to sing. They didn't know that the others were silently watching.

"Summer lovin had me a blast." James sung.

"Summer lovin happened so fast." Lily sung.

As the song ended, the two just smiled at each other.

"You have a good voice." Lily said to James.

"Same to you." said James. She just smiled at him, the smile that made him melt inside, that made him forget everything. He had only known her for 2 days and she was already perfect.

"I forgive you." Lily said. James smiled. It wasn't his normal, cheezy smirk, but an actual smile. Beth was silently watching, realizing that she was never going to be able to have the same spark with James. Slowly, the two moved closer to each other. James put his arms around Lily's waist and kissed her. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him back. Beth cleared her throat.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

A/N: Thanks to my first reviewer, DancinCheerChick! I know this one isn't as long but I was eager to put it up. I know it may seem a little…cheezy but for some odd reason I love the idea of doing Grease, mainly because I love the movie (I'm watching it now) and I'm sure you guys can all guess who plays who, or at least who plays the main roles. J 

Much love,

SexyDMalfoyGirl (Ya' all can call me Ash)


End file.
